


True slash story (part 2) - Finn/Sam [vid]

by KaitoKuroiRico



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-04
Updated: 2012-11-04
Packaged: 2017-11-17 23:38:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/554475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaitoKuroiRico/pseuds/KaitoKuroiRico
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quinn, Santana, Rachel... One day Kurt said to Finn: "Girls...they are your problem". And maybe it was... New kid, Sam, transfered to McKinley High School and Finn... he really liked this kid. Kurt pushed Hudson to come out... and after some time Finn confessed his orientation to the whole school. But was it really worth it?  p.s. also Kurt is not so subtile with his crush to Finn=)</p>
            </blockquote>





	True slash story (part 2) - Finn/Sam [vid]

[True slash story [Part 2] - Finn/Sam](http://vimeo.com/28480717) from [LenaKaitoKuroiRico](http://vimeo.com/user7225701) on [Vimeo](http://vimeo.com).


End file.
